Le cote obscure n'existe pas
by Nestory
Summary: Il s'agit d'un dialogue entre Anakin et Palpatine, un échange qui boulversera Anakin et le monde connu


**Le coté obscure n'existe pas**

Bonjour à tous, il s'agit ici de mon premier essai de fan fiction. Alors je vous invite à me critiquer un maximum et pourquoi pas à me faire part de vos conseils pour améliorer mes écrits. Il s'agit ici d'un essai qui prend vie dans le monde de star wars. Je vais essayer de raconter une histoire alternative de la vie d'Anakin. tel que ça aurait pu se passer si Palpatine lui avait tenu les propose ci-dessous. Si vous souhaitez voir la suite n'hésitez pas non plus à me le dire.

Merci d'avance.  
Nestory

_Cette histoire prend place deux heures avant la mort de Masse Windou, il s'agit de l'ultime échange entre Anakin et Palpatine avant que leur univers soit modifié à jamais._

Palpatine : "Anakin, comme tu le sais la force est scindée en deux coté qui s'opposent depuis la nuit des temps. Le coté obscure et le coté de la lumière. Cette sésure n'a pas toujours existé et elle relève de la plus grande injustice de l'univers. Autrefois dans des temps ancien, bien avant la république que l'on connait aujourd'hui, bien avant les guerre ancestral et meme avant l'ancienne république, au commencement de tout la lumière et l'obscurité ne formait qu'un. Un tout, une unique force, une seule voie, une voie simple que tout le monde pouvait suivre sans etre tiraillé pas ce schisme que l'on connait aujourd'hui... le plus grand mal de l'univers.

La force n'était qu'un lorsqu'elle a été découverte. Le premier à l'utilisé ne portait pas de nom. C'était un homme simple d'une grande bonté qui n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie, le bonheur. Celui de sa famille, celui de ses proches, celui de son monde et donc le sien quelque part. Ce n'était ni un jedi ni un sith, il ne pourtait pas de particule, il ne s'appelait ni Dark, ni maitre, son nom n'avait pas d'importance. Il était humble, il était pur et sa vision du monde était limpide : la découverte qu'il avait faite, la force était un don pour ressentir et comprendre le monde qui nous entourre. Ni plus ni moins. Il ne s'agit pas de controle, pas de puissance, pas de superiorité, seulement de sentiment et de bonheur."

Dans la pièce sombre des holocrons, Anakin n'était pas à sa place, la peur grandissait en lui. Une peur intangible, peut etre du au boulversement que Palpatine venait de créer en dévoilant son coté obscure... Cet ami qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, ce mentor l'avait trompé, l'avait abusé et s'était servi de lui a des fins contraire à ses croyances. Il avait peur que son monde disparaisse, et que ses certitudes s'envollent dans les méandres de l'univers. Mais était-ce réellement à cause de Palpatine ? N'était-ce pas plutot la peur de connaitre tout simplement la vérité ? et la peur de perdre ses repaires qui en découlerait ? Après tout, meme un jedi peut redouter de voir son quotidien s'évaporer par une simple vérité...

Mais la colère prennait le pas sur la peur lorsqu'il pris la parole :

Anakin : "Où tentez-vous d'en venir Palpatine ? Votre manège ne fonctionne pas avec moi, vous etes un traitre pour la république et pour moi. Vous avez abusé de tout le monde, je ne veux plus vous écoutez, vous n'etes qu'une perte de temps et la seule chose qui va se passer entre nous sera votre arrestation ou votre execution ! Votre vérité vous pouvez-vous la garder et quoi que vous direz, jamais je ne vous rejoindrais dans le coté obscure de la force !"

Palpatine : "Ahah, tu ne comprends rien maitre Jedi. Je ne te parle pas de coté obscure, c'est une absurdité. L'obscurité n'existe pas, tout comme la lumière. Ne soit pas binaire dans tes reflexions, tu sais très bien que ce n'est que chimère et fantasme cette vision éronnée de l'univers. Penses-tu vraiment que ton combat est celui du bien contre le mal ? penses-tu que mon combat est celui du mal contre le bien ? Ces notions n'exsitent pas ! Le vrai combat est celui de la vérité et de la liberté.

Au dela de la connaissance, du pouvoir et du pouvoir de sauver Padme, je t'offre la vérité et je t'offre la possibilité de vivre tes sentiments, de t'exprimer comme tu l'entends, de vivre ta vie. Voilà ma seule proposition, voilà mon cadeau que les jedis, cette secte destructrice de sentiments, ne t'offrira jamais."

Anakin : "la colère, la peur, la haine ne sont pas des sentiments que je souhaite connaitre maitre sith !"

Palpatine : "Comme le disent très bien tes homologues, maitre jedi, la peur, la haine, la colère naissent de l'amour, de l'amitié, de l'attachement, en somme, ils naissent de la vie... refuser la colère et la tristesse revient à refuser de vivre. Ce qui fait l'homme c'est sa capacité à ressentire, sans ça nous serions pareil à ton ami R2."

Anakin bouillonait intérieurement, ces révélations n'avaient pour lui rien de juste car les sentiments qu'il percevait aujourd'hui constituaient son plus grand mal. Il se rappelait sa mère et a elle il associait le manque. Le manque d'un enfant loin de la personne la plus importante pour lui, le manque d'un homme qui n'a su protéger sa famille, le manque de la protection maternelle. Il pensait à Padmé, et lui associait la peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus etre aimé, peur de ne pas etre à la hauteur, peur de l'avenir. Les sentiments n'avait rien de bon. Les jedis lui offraient cette sécurité, ce confort, leur promesse était plus que louable, ils offraient la possibilité de ne plus souffrir et de faire le bien autour de soi.

Palpatine : "Puis-je continuer mon histoire ? après tu feras ce que tu veux de moi et je me plirai à ta volonté et à celle des Jedis."

Anakin : " Je t'offre cette dernière volonté Palpatine, après tu devras en répondre devant le sénat"

Palpatine :"Je serai donc court pour ne pas abuser de ta bonté. Je souhaiterais juste te parler du vrai pouvoir du coté obscure, comme vous l'appelez communément. Mais je préfère parler du vrai pouvoir de la force mais puisque ton esprit est faible j'appelerai ça le coté obscure.

Lorsque l'homme sans nom découvrit la force et appris à s'en servir il l'utilisa pour protéger sa famille. Ses capacités exceptionnel lui permis d'appréhender l'avenir de voir ce qu'il allait se passer avant que ça se produise. Sa maitrise de la force lui permettait de se servir des éléments. Il faisait trembler la terre d'un regard, il créait des tournades d'un souffle, il envoyait des décharges d'electricité d'un revers de main.

Mon histoire, Anakin, prend place dans un monde sans lois. Une époque de barbarisme et de guerre. En ce temps, les institutions n'existaient pas, la république n'était qu'un songe et chaque etre était livré à lui meme.

Les renégats, les brigands, les assassins faisaient lois car mieux organisés et armés que les paysant des petits villages de sa planette. L'homme sans nom faisait parti de cette deuxième catégorie... il cultivait la terre et produisait des denrées pour son village. Son coeur était grand et lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas la terre et ne s'occupait pas de sa famille, il soignait et pansait les blessures de ses amis dans les dispensaires du village.

Une nuit de tempète, alors qu'il s'entrainait à maitriser ce qu'il nommerait plus tard la force sur une colline qui surplombait sa ville, une troupe de pilleurs y fit irruption. Ces hommes étaient autant discret que violent. Ils s'introduisirent d'abord dans les maisons pour égorger en silence les hommes. Un par maison, un couteau chacun et le tour était joué. Seule les femmes et enfants restaient lorsqu'ils se mirent à voler, casser et bruler leurs maisons de bois.

L'homme sans nom vit les collones de feu s'élever dans les airs. Il stoppa net sa méditation et accoura en direction de la ville pour aider ses amis, sa famille. Lorsqu'il arriva les femmes étaient rassemblées sur la place centrale et s'apprétaient à embarquer dans de gigantesques véhicules qui faisaient office de prison. Nul doute à avoir, c'était pour les asservir ou les vendre au plus offrant.

Caché sous sa cappe noir, la tete dissimulé sous sa capuche, tapis dans l'ombre, il observait la scène la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux, la colère naissante. Il ne pouvait pas encore agir pour sauver sa femme et celles de ses défunts amis car elles auraient été exécutées au moindre geste.

Après une longue heure d'attente le convoit se mis en marche et quitta la ville. Lorsque celui-ci disparu dans l'obscurité, certain renégats restaient pour piller ce qu'il restait à piller.

Calmement, il sorti de sa cachette et marcha tete baissé mais d'un pas décidé au centre de la place bien en évidence, mis en lumière par le feu du buché de fortune monté par les truands. Il hurla pour les attirer et en moins d'un instant il se retrouva entourré de 30 guerriers armés de lames. Impassible, il les regardait de ses yeux noircis par la colère, tachés de larmes. "Vous allez tous mourrir" hurla t-il d'une voix clair, décidé, réfléchi. Le groupe se mit à rire. Ils s'approchèrent de lui pret à le découper comme un vulgaire morceaux de viande.

L'homme sans nom, toujours le visage dissimulé derrière sa cappuche, leva les mains au ciel, pour implorer une force supérieur que ses ennemis ne pouvaient pas appréhender. Quelques instants après la terre se mis à trembler, le vent se leva et des élairs surgit du ciel. La peur grandissait chez les ennemis mais ils n'urent pas le temps de réagir. Un cri lugubre surgit dans la nuit. Certains s'envolèrent et s'écrasa contre les parois des batiments en flamme où ils périrent brulé et cassé. D'autre se fit foudroyer et mourrurent en une fraction de seconde et enfin pour le reste, ils s'éteignir sous la terre qui les avait avalé."

Anakin : "Ou voulez-vous en venir Palpatine ? je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre histoire. Vous me parlez encore de la toute puissance du coté obscure pour tenter de me corrompre."

Palpatine : "Non Anakin, je ne tente en rien de te convaincre de la puissance de la force, je sais que tu la connais. Je tente seulement de te faire comprendre que les sentiments, l'amour que portait cet homme à ses senblables les a sauvé d'une mort atroce. Car oui, meme si il se vengeait, il réussit à sauver sa famille et le reste du village. Son intention a toujours été louable. La force n'a été qu'un catalyseur de ses sentiments et de sa volonté et grace à elle il pu reconstruire sa vie suite a cette tragédie.

Nous les sith portant du noir en souvenir de cette homme qui part son courage réalisa ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'à l'instar de cet homme je ne souhaite que protéger les miens. Protéger l'univers du dépospisme des sentiments qu'imposent les jedis. Je souhaite que la force ne fasse plus qu'un et que les émotions, les impressions et les opinions refassent fois dans notre monde comme autrefois, avant que la cission de la force face naitre les jedis."

Anakin : "Les jedis sont le seul espoir de l'univers, les sentiments ne sont que troubles. J'aurais préféré ne jamais les ressentir, ne jamais connaitre Padme. J'aurais préféré rentrer des les ordres à ma naissance et ne pas avoir connu ma mère. Comme tout vrai Jedi..."


End file.
